


Vampire of Utopaea (and other tales)

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Halloween prompt, flowershop au is chapter 2, skin prompt, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: In honor of Halloween, vampire Symmetra runs into a cyborg who has been tasked to eliminate her while she's passing out candy to the local children.Now expanded to other prompts





	1. Chapter 1

“The Viskar Corporation sent me here to eliminate you,” the cyborg says idly, attempting to filch candy out of the basket. 

“Those are for the trick or treaters,” Satya scolds. “And I know. You’ve repeated that three times in the past day. Once while your head was in between my legs. I don’t think you’re going to do it Genji.” 

“I’m not,” Genji agrees, handing a few pieces to a little girl dressed up like Mulan and a little boy dressed as Elsa. “I think we need to set up a new security system though. It’s really annoying to have to get out of bed to kill someone who’s decided to make for the bounty on your head.” 

“How did my bounty get so high?” she asks, shaking her head. Burgundy irises are warm as she hands more children more candy. “I don’t attack humans. I follow the Accords stringently. Viskar’s enmity should have ended more than 80 years ago.”

“They’re petty,” he suggests. “I find humans don’t like it when the supernatural outdo them, even when the supernatural started out human like you did.”

“True,” she agrees, taking advantage of her inhuman strength to smack his hand out of the candy basket again. “If you stop that, I’ll give you something much sweeter than candy after I’ve fed,” she offers. 

“Mmmm, I think I know what you’re offering and I’m very interested,” Genji smirks. “Very.”

“Good. Now stop trying to steal candy or bring up you being sent here to murder me, not become my consort.”


	2. Flowershop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I have a prompt for Satya/Genji stuff! Genji goes to his friend's florist business and gets the new worker Satya to help him pick out some important flowers. It takes an hour but she puts together a perfect arrangement with him, both aesthetically pleasing and holding perfect meaning for each flower. He later finds out she never worked there and his friend doesn't know who she is. He mistook her for a worker and she got roped into helping him, it was fun though.

“Genji, I have no clue who you’re talkin’ about,” Jesse says slowly. “The only staff who work here are me, Hana, Gabe when he’s bored, or Mei. I don’t have any other staff.” 

“But last time I was here this absolutely beautiful woman helped me! She said her name was Symmetra and that she was new,” Genji says, giving Jesse an almost pathetic look. “You sure you have no idea who I’m talking about.”

“I don’t,” Jesse says. “Now, go back t’ your job, cause Jack ain’ gonna be happy if you keep taking long lunches.”

******

Jesse brings his head up when he hears the soft tinkle of the bell by the shop door. Satya strolls in, immediately starting the methodical perusing she always partook in since her first time in his shop. A niggling grows at the back of his head. Satya was very familiar with flowers, and she had agreed to cover for Hana (it turns out) when the college sophmore had to run out for a couple hours during her shift to deal with a college matter. 

“Satya, when you covered Hana, did you help a guy named Genji by any chance?” Jesse calls, startling her. 

“I did,” she says slowly. “Why?”

“Cause I had him in earlier today, singing your praises and wanting to speak with you,” Jesse says, noticing her rising blush with interest. 

“I am pleased he was pleased with his flowers,” she says, dropping her gaze to the bouquet in front of him. 

“Would you be pleased with the next time I see him I give him your number?” Jesse asks, grinning as her blush darkens. 

“You may,” she mumbles. Satya glances at the clock behind him. “And with that, I need to get back to work, have a nice rest of the day McCree.”

“Have a good afternoon Satya,” Jesse smirks as she walks out of the store, still blushing. 

“Time t’ play matchmaker…”


	3. Fightclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence prompt: Symmenji. International demi-god fight club

“I have no interest in fighting you,” Satya says, circling the dragon demi-god. “But if i have to, I will defeat you.” 

“Oh, you think so pretty Satya?” the dragon grins, amber eyes taking her more serious than his tone may make one thing. “If I win beautiful Satya of the Apsara, may I ask for your hand?”

“You may ask, but since you will lose, what does it matter Dragon Prince Shimada?” Sayta taunts, light flooding the room. 

“Let’s go then.”


End file.
